robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion
This is the page for requesting promotion to Rollback, Adminship, or Bureaucracy for Robot Wars Wiki. Glossary of vote titles Not just the standard "Support" and "Oppose"s are used in RfAs. This subsection lists most vote types. *'Support' - A positive vote. **'Strong Support' - A very positive vote. **'Weak Support' - A positive vote, but the voter has not ruled out oppose. *'Neutral' - A vote saying that the voter is unsure about the nominee/between supporting and opposing. **'Neutral leaning towards Support' - A neutral vote, but closer to support than oppose. **'Neutral leaning towards Oppose' - A neutral vote, but closer to oppose than support. *'Pending' - Vote not yet decided; essentially the same as neutral. *'Oppose' - A negative vote. **'Strong Oppose' - A very negative vote. **'Weak Oppose' - A negative vote, but the voter has not ruled out support. *'Not yet' - A negative vote saying that the nominee has not been around long enough, but would be admin material if they had been around for a longer time. *'Comment' - A comment. **: - a comment made in response to another comment can simply be indented. *'Question' - A sort of comment that asks a question. (Ex. What would you do with your tools?) Admin/Sysop Gains rollback powers, along with the power to block users, delete and protect pages. Rollback is not a pre-requisite. Jimlaad43's second and better timed attempt I have been here for approaching 3 years, turning from a lowly editor into an arena judge. During this time I have been a crusader for hyphens, mainspace red-link remover and general trivia and other information broker. I do love this wiki, and feel it is time for me to contribute more. Thanks to Challenge broadcasting episodes now, I am recording and uploading them for everyone to enjoy. I will be posting and editing images to better quality, and therefore need to delete quite a lot of obsolete images. I am using the Category Candidates for Deletion on those images that are going, but I would prefer to save other admins the trouble and just delete them myself. My knowledge of how to use the tools is good, I have made good use of them for over 2 years at another wiki, so tuition on how to use them is not needed. Troll IPs still do attack this site occasionally, and I do check the site multiple times daily, so I am around to deal with problems when needed. While I haven't won any of the trophy's, or come up with any other revolutionary kind of template or formatting, I do feel the wiki has a much higher quality than it would have right now if I hadn't found it (I hope). My conduct may have been a bit poor when under personal attacks, but overall I feel I have acted maturely enough most of the time to not taint my reputation enough. I hope this time I can be successful. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:13, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Support *I think you deserve a reward for your hard work on the wiki. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:31, December 2, 2015 (UTC) *'Hesitant Support': Well first off, the uploading of Series 5, and later 6 and 7 is a massive contribution. I tried and tried to find a way to get the files off my Freeview+ box and onto my computer, but there just wasn't a way, so your excellent job was a big relief. It's a shame we won't see the Extremes go up, as it's the place to snap ideal images of robots like Shear Khan, Mousetrap, CV, New Bloods etc, the Dave uploads on YouTube aren't that great, but I don't want to burden you any more. The upload was enough to warrant your first award on the wiki, but it looks like we may have a bigger "reward" on offer. Admins don't really get awards, so I'm not sure there's much point now. ::Being an admin myself, I know how invaluable the ability to delete images is, and when you're on a rampage of replacing old images, you would rather complete the job and get the old one deleted on the day. You have promised a string of image uploads, so the tool would certainly help. ::You've been mature enough on the wiki of late to earn my trust. There's been no opportunities for you to prove that you'd do well at solving disputes, so there's uncertainty there, but in all fairness I've never had to step into one of those situations either. ::So why is my support hesitant. Based on first impression, I was worried you wanted the promotion as a reward for the Series 5 upload, as the timing of this RfA couldn't be much closer, but I'd say your reasoning was enough to shake that. The real reason I'm hesitant is that, well... we have a superior candidate. One with an unblemished record in terms of maturity, disputes and professionalism, one that has been regularly contributing for a very long time, who has demonstrated a greater need for the promotion throughout (I can go into detail if necessary). If the two of you applied at the same time, I know who'd get my vote, which brings up the question of would we really have the space for both? There's pros and cons. ::But with that said, the user in question, despite demonstrating reasons he'd benefit from promotion, has not outright expressed interest in the position, even during RA2's call for new admins, so it's not a fair reason to hold you back. With RA2 and ManUCrazy less active than they were earlier on in the year, it's not healthy for me to be the only admin around, especially while we're at a peak point of activity, one that won't be slowing down for a while. I wasn't immediately ready to give it, but you've got my support. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:36, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I'd never even thought of the S5 upload as a reason to get the Adminship, it was just the final nail that led me to want to do this after wanting to delete the images. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:49, December 2, 2015 (UTC) *'Hesitant Support:' Personally, I think you've been a great asset to the wiki, and I agree almost entirely with Toast's praise of you. However, I have one concern, and that, as you're a university student, is that you may become less and less active as work begins to mount up. If your course is anything like mine you'll have January exams coming up, your time will start to disappear, and of course the course has to come first: don't fail your degree for the sake of a wiki! And you're what, a first or second year? You might find that as you progress your free time just evaporates, you've got to prioritise, and that'll leave you being less and less active on here. Which of course is completely understandable, but is it wise to take on more responsibilities? If you can handle the workload of both, great, you have my support, I just think it's worth bearing these things in mind. Combatwombat555 (talk) :I actually have exams for the next two weeks, then I'm done for the winter. I appreciate that you may think it's a problem with my workload, but things like visiting this wiki is what I like to do when I'm having some downtime in the evening. If I wasn't already aware of this, I wouldn't have put myself up for this. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:18, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Neutral *I'm not sure of whether it'd be a good promotion, given what has happened in the past. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:34, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::If you feel you're more of an oppose than a neutral, don't feel bad about voting in the oppose section, Jimlaad knew there was a chance of votes going the other way before posting this. Although if you genuinely are neutral, don't think I'm trying to waver your opinion, I just want this RfA to genuinely reflect the community's stance. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:51, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Oppose * Honestly, you seem busy. You say you can handle being admin and working with your exams, but in the past, I've said stuff like "I can handle it" just because I want the responsibility. Personally I wouldn't want this place to compromise anything more important for you. But most importantly, and I know you wouldn't want this being brought up, but the only conflict I've actually seen you take part in WAS with the models tournament. There's always things we'd like to forget, but sometimes we have to be reminded of these things. Your behaviour then was not one I'd expect of an admin. You're weren't the only one in the wrong, but you were still in the wrong. It can be infuriating when people attack your own creations, and especially when they appear to gang up, but you are going to have to act professional with this job, and by your impatience I'm not sure that's all there. You also need to present your ability to stand up and make decisions, and I think I'll want to see a little more proof of that before this turns to neutral or support. In my opinion, you should wait until you exams or whatever else are over to go for this, or until you can prove to me at least that you're ready for this. You said you wanted votes. This is mine. RelicRaider (talk) 17:03, December 22, 2015 (UTC) *:Well, my exams are over. I spend enough time on here to be able to check almost every edit, and as I said, I know how to use the tools and when to. I can't really show I've made decisions when I don't have the power to make those decisions. As an example, this new guys who's come from the Battlebots wiki, I've been constantly checking everything he writes and tried to at least tell him what to do to change. If it influences anyone to change from oppose to support or vice-versa, I would have banned him a few days ago because of his constant spamming and ignorance of our advice. Now of course he has presented us with a clear reason to do so, so I would be on the list and adding him there. *:I'm not proud of my conduct in the models tournament, but I have at least learned from it, and tried to change. I hope it is apparent. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:57, December 22, 2015 (UTC) *With a further passage in time, my support has slipped into an Oppose. The IP 73 situation has progressed for a while, and Jimlaad continues to ask me to block him, on grounds which I don't feel are solid. I'm not sure I can trust someone with adminship when they'd block someone just for being annoying, a block is quite an extreme measure. If you were on a jury, you wouldn't call someone guilty just because they kept interrupting the proceedings. The IP in question has continued to ask Jim and other users to leave him alone, and that this is the key to having him leave on his own accord, but Jimlaad doesn't respect this request. To add to that, I wasn't aware of the whole models tournament situation, so it only places more distrust. I respect you as a user, Jimlaad, and I hope this doesn't put you off contributing to the wiki, but adminship feels a step too far. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 07:11, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Result? This has now been open nearly 3 weeks, can we PLEASE have more input from users, or just have the result of whether this was successful or not. I'm tired of waiting now. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:27, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :Now I'm no bureaucrat, so it's not my call, but I think it's safe to say it'll need to be the former. Only one vote so far has been completely set on what it wants, that's not enough concensus to close the vote. Good things come to those who wait, try to message people about it, because the vote won't be closed without more opinions. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:59, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Bureaucrat Gains admin powers, in addition to the ability to promote and demote Admins and Rollback'rs. Adminship is a pre-requisite. ToastUltimatum You know, I never imagined I'd need to apply for bureaucratship, because back when I applied for adminship, we had a whopping three active bureaucrats on the wiki! But times do indeed change, and now I feel I'm in a position to take this promotion. Christophee and Obi-Have became inactive a fairly long time ago by this point, meaning we've been relying on RA2 as our single bureaucrat since that time, and now I have heard from RA2 that his priorities are currently elsewhere, as he leads a busy life. Indeed, this was the reason behind the call for admins in July, and further proof of bureaucrat inactivity can be seen in a complete absence of bureaucrat votes in Jimlaad's RfA. This poses a problem, as a bureaucrat should be the most influential type of user on a wiki, and only bureaucrats are capable of giving the final verdict on requests for promotion. Indeed, having been running for weeks, Jimlaad's RfA is still technically active despite the user in question accepting that closure can now be made, because we don't have an active bureaucrat to close it. If I were to be promoted, we'd finally have an active bureaucrat again. Someone to close other requests for promotion, someone to use other bureaucrat-exclusive tools (for instance, if IP 73 returned to the wiki with a registered Wikia account, I'd be able to use the Check IP tool to confirm whether or not it is the same person), someone who I can promise won't become inactive in the near-future. I also recently acquired bureaucratship on NIWA's F-Zero Wiki, so I already have experience with the added features bureaucrats have access to. I understand that not everybody agreed with my leniency towards IP 73, but that was an effort to remain neutral as admins/bureaucrats are required to, so I hope this doesn't negatively influence your vote on this RfB. Thanks for reading, I look forward to reading your votes. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:13, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Support *'Major support': I have always seen you as the go to user for problems that need dealing with on the wiki. Although I still feel that you were too lenient towards the IP in question, one small blot does not remove the enormous amount of respect I have for you and your decision making here. You are still regularly active, and we need someone to do Bureaucraty stuff, and you are definitely the most qualified. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:35, January 11, 2016 (UTC) *Do you have the ability to promote yourself? Because if not, I think we're a bit stuck haha. Anyway, as I'm sure people who are reading this already know, you're really capable of this job. You're punctual, steady and logical. I suppose I'd think of you as a sort of big brother to this place, and having worked on this wiki alongside you for, just over 3 years now? I think you'd be excellent for Bureaucrat. Honestly, I thought you already had it until recently. Shows how much I know. RelicRaider (talk) 16:49, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::If this is successful, I'll PM RA2 on Facebook asking for the promotion, and if he doesn't do it, I can ask a Wikia staff member, so we'll be fine. Thanks for all the support thus far. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:21, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Oppose Comments Past nominations *For a list of all previous requests for promotion, please see this category. Category:Site administration